Is There Hope?
by 2ollux captor ob2e22ed
Summary: Felicia Vargas was made an orphan at a young age and her future seemed anything but bright. So much has gone wrong in her life that she retains so little hope. With nothing to live for can she actually be saved? Or is she really all alone?


**I slightly altered this from something i submitted to an art festival. if people like it I will continue this down one of three paths this story can go down. I don't own Hetalia**

Felicia Vargas stared out into the distance, looking at where her home used to stand. The crackle and pop from the fire still ringing loudly in her ears, though she stood out of range. Distant screaming, yelps of pain and agony haunting her, though it had only stopped less than a minute ago. The orange flames licking away the wood of the house she had built with her older sisters, gone into ashes. A constant reminder of the flame stained her pale skin black. Everything she had known for the past years gone in the ashes in the fire only a few miles north. The trembling teenager leans against a tree sobbing lightly, she lost her entire family in that fire. She had gotten caught in what she had been running from all her life.

A war had broken out the year Felicia was born. World War Three left her devastated. Both Felicia's mother and father had enlisted in the military by the time she was five. Little five year old Felicia grew up knowing only to cower and to stop expecting her parents to come home to her. Though she can barely remember them, she was devastated to hear of their deaths only a short six months later. It's completely understandable as to why she feared the bombs more than the other children in her class.

The only safety she felt she had were her older sisters, Chiara and Lucia, who had no idea how to raise a young child growing up in a terrible environment. Both girls had grown up in the best of times in the country. Only short years before the world war the country had been in it's peak. It was an amazing place to live in before the war. Beautiful forests, trees, and new hybrid flowers surrounding all the houses. The technology was truly something to see. The metallic plants that functioned like clockwork, the virtual simulations that were so lifelike they could be mistaken for actuality, the cars flew like the airplanes of old had, the stem cell experiments that made it possible to grow most of the food and such whenever needed, and so much more. All gone. All destroyed in under a minute.

Felicia and her two sisters were so fortunate to escape to the forest, one of the few locations left untouched by the bombs and radiation, with the other survivors. The remaining members of what was left of their beloved city's population quickly began work on assembling a small village that consisted of wooden cabins. It was a horrid nightmare to build everything from scratch, as buildings hadn't been made by hand in decades. One of the men had been a history professor at the local college, he had barely been able to remember how a simple cabin was built, but all the others had come to the agreement that a wooden cabin was much better than a hut made from sticks and mud.

That became home to them. A struggle due to a relaxed and let back society when robotics could take care of everything, but a home nonetheless. It took long months to learn how to hunt and gather, how to clean and cook, and so many more tasks that needed to become part of an everyday life. No one had realized how dependant they were on technology. Or how tough the people of the past had lead their lives compared to them. It was strange, tough, challenging, and felt oh-so-impossible to do a single task without a computer or instruction booklet. They feared they would never be able to accomplish all the wonders they used to have before the war.

Felicia Vargas, one of the youngest of the able workers, had different concerns than how to live her day to day life. She could handle less work than the adults and would often be set aside in worry she would hurt herself or strain something. She was bored constantly, painstakingly bored. Nothing to to do, nowhere to go. No sports to play, no spare paper or pencils to draw with, no others to talk to. Of course there were chores she could do, but every lady must tire of washing clothes all the time, as she was nowhere near as good as many of the other young men and ladies close to her age when it came to any other tasks.

Though those were important worries to her, there was one more important than the rest. Her parents graves. Felicia had visited them daily in a struggle to hold onto them as long as she could. Now she had to let go of that part of her day and it felt like a knife being stabbed through her heart. When they had been running her only concern was her parents. She felt like she was abandoning them after she had promised them to visit daily, so it wouldn't feel as if they had fully left.

Lucia and Chiara had made a promise as well. One that was broken, but not by their intentions. In order to get Mia to run as far as she could into the woods with her, they had promised they would never leave her on her own without family or protection. Lucia was the first sibling to go, as she spotted a soldier who was scouting out the path, the soldier shot Lucia on sight. Chiara lasted so long, up until the very end. She died when another small band of soldiers came and set fire upon the small village. In between these two deaths of Felicia's family the other camp members were picked off slowly as well, resulting in all, excluding Mia herself, to die one way or the other. Felicia was alone, truly alone for once in her life.

The poor girl could barely take it. Over those years the girls faith in life had slowly, but surely faded. It was quite clear if you'd met her. When Mrs and had passed, she refused to talk to most people, only speaking during school and on occasion at home. She lived a life constantly in fear something were to happen to her. The day the bombs went off, she stayed home, in fear something bad were to happen, her older sisters gave up trying to force her out and the trio of siblings stayed home. fifteen minutes into the school day the first sign their country was joining the war showed through. As they lived in one of the most populous cities it was only to be expected they were to be a target in some horrible case. And they were.

The men in huge suits came in surveying the damage, patrolling the streets for civilians who were just out of the attack radius, and barging into occupied houses. Felicia, Chiara, and Lucia fled, but not before Felicia broke into tears, attempting to stand her ground. It was a fight to drag Felicia away from the house, but it was accomplished after much debate between all the girls. Felicia lost faith in the world that day. She can vividly picture that entire day as if it had only happened moments ago.

The thing that broke the poor teen was the fire. She couldn't bare to move from the tree she was leaning against, though she knew no good was to come. What was there to look forward to anymore?At least when she lost her mother and father she had someone with her to urge her there was a new and better life to strive for. Now what was there? Death? Fear? Ruin? If she just kept going she could make it to another town, but was she emotionally strong enough to get there? The only reason no one had gone off to the town was in fear of being shot down by the soldiers, but now she had nothing to fear. Nothing to live for. Nothing to lose.

The broken girl stumbled off. She had a good pace and ran strong for awhile, but then she tripped. She winced in pain and stayed down. She cried streams and lied on the ground trembling, not wanting to go on. She collapsed. Her mental breakdown caused her to faint. Moments later, a young man found her, as he was exploring where such a large fire came from. Felicia stirred slightly, relaxing, maybe a little hope was left in the world. She'd just have to wait and see.


End file.
